


Illegittimo

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Illegittimo

Chi stava bussando con tanta insistenza nelle stanze della servitù? Era la domanda che si stava ponendo Kunimitsu indeciso se andare ad accogliere quell’ospite che stava importunando il proprio sonno.  
Lo sapeva che per l’indomani mattina era organizzato il suo matrimonio, quindi perché continuava a persistere? Di certo in quel momento sembrano voler ignorare quel dettaglio.  
L’imminente sposalizio l’avrebbe fatto entrare ufficialmente nella nobiltà. Non che lui lo desiderasse, ma era stato suo padre a volerlo e lui non voleva deludere le aspettative di quell’uomo che l’aveva accolto nonostante il suo sangue impuro.  
Aver servito il ducato in quegli ultimi quattro anni. Lo stesso suo padre, dopo poco averlo accolto nella famiglia, gli aveva imposto una breve formazione e educazione come maggiordomo. Era stato così apprestato a quella vita che probabilmente milioni ragazzi di strada, qual era stato fino alla morte della madre e defunta amante del duca, ma poco prima della morte il genitore lo aveva eretto come suo erede.

Erano stati proprio quegli insegnamenti ricevuti dall’età di quattordici anni a fargli comprendere che non era cortese far attendere i vari nobiluomini, soprattutto se altolocati come tutti gli ospiti corsi a presenziare alle nozze. Era comunque vero che era scortese svegliare nel bel mezzo della notte senza una vera causa, ma lui non era ancora entrato in quella società, così le regole non lo riguardavano del tutto e questo il principe lo sapeva benissimo.  
Era ovvio che dietro quella porta ci potesse essere l’erede al trono.  
Non era solo il suo sesto senso a intuirlo, ma quelle circostanze sembravano confermare i suoi sospetti.  
Chi altri poteva essere a quell’ora di notte? Chi altri avrebbe potuto cercarlo il giorno di notte prima delle nozze? Solo Atobe Keigo avrebbe potuto avere un tale atteggiamento e forse Kunimitsu avrebbe dovuto intuirlo nell’esatto istante in cui l’aveva avvertito bussare.  
Una voce nella testa del futuro duca urlava: “Non aprire quella porta!”. Sapeva il contrario cos’avrebbe comportato e per questo motivo era tentato con ogni poro di assecondare i propri pensieri.  
Avrebbe dovuto farlo, avrebbe dovuto lasciare il principe fuori dalla stanza che, dopo mille tentativi, si sarebbe dileguato e rassegnato, ma cosa poteva fare se anche lui in fondo desiderava vederlo? Rinunciare all’amore era stata la decisione più difficile che avesse mai preso, ma era stata un’azione necessaria e non si era pentito in nessun modo di aver troncato ogni rapporto.  
All’epoca aveva creduto che con il tempo l’amore si sarebbe affievolito, che il suo cuore avrebbe dimenticato tutto quello che c’era stato, ma in quei due anni, nonostante le ferite al petto, aveva continuato a volergli bene.  
Il principe gliene voleva ancora? Per scoprirlo doveva solo aprire la porta dell’umile camera e accoglierlo nell’ambiente spoglio che comprendeva solo un modesto letto e un armadio con i ricambi d’abito.  
«Kunimitsu, so che si qui!»  
Fu udendo quella frase che comprese quanto in realtà il principe fosse ancora legato ai loro trascorsi.  
Allontanarsi da lui alla fine non era servito a nulla, lui non l’aveva dimenticato, mai.  
“Ouji-sama…”  
Come si doveva sentire? Era così confuso da non capire cosa stesse predominando in lui: il dolore e la felicità sembravano essere sullo stesso livello e cos’era più forte poteva capirlo solamente rivedendolo, ma aveva davvero il coraggio di gettare al vento tutto il sacrificio che aveva fatto?  
«Aprimi Kunimitsu!» Perché doveva essere così insistente? Capiva quand’era difficile per lui prendere una decisione simile? Ovviamente sembrava non volerlo comprendere. «Osi davvero rifiutare un ordine del tuo principe?»  
Ordine? Lui stava combattendo contro i suoi stessi sentimenti ed era così che lo ripagava?  
Quella era l’ennesima conferma che si fosse innamorato della persona sbagliata.  
Non aveva mai conosciuto un ragazzo così arrogante e quasi si stupiva che nutrisse sentimenti per un tipo del genere. Alla fine si osava dire al cuor non si comanda, quel detto cadeva a pennello sulla sua situazione.  
In qualche modo sentiva che se avrebbe continuato a insistere l'affetto avrebbe potuto prendere il sopravvento su tutto.  
«Kunimitsu!»  
“Devo resistere” si disse fra sé e sé ma, senza nemmeno averne coscienza, il futuro duca si ritrovò ad aprire le proprie stanze accogliendo il reale di nuovo nella propria vita.

La prima cosa che Kunimitsu notò trovandosi di fronte il principe, furono quelle due iridi azzurre che sembravano spente, quasi come se il dolore avesse completamente divorato la lucentezza.  
«Mi avete rivisto, no? Ouji-sama, ora potete tornare nelle vostro stanze»  
Stava cercando di mettersi un freno, perché sapeva che avvicinandosi avrebbe buttato tutto all'aria tutto e non voleva in nessun modo portare disonore né ai Tezuka e tantomeno agli Atobe.  
«Sono due anni che non ci vediamo ed è solo questo che hai da dirmi?»  
Due anni, proprio così, ma quel lasso di tempo gli era sembrato così lungo che come se fosse trascorso un intero secolo.  
L'erede al trono aveva sposato la sua sorellastra che all'epoca credeva fosse solo un comune ragazzo assunto dal padre come maggiordomo, cosa che il duca faceva speso per aiutare famiglie meno abbienti della loro, non immaginando chi in realtà lui fosse.  
Si era sentito costretto a troncare i rapporti con il cognato, non perché non provasse amore ma perché non voleva che con la loro relazione potesse disonorare le loro famiglie. Gli Atobe e i Tezuka erano i più importanti casati nobiliari di tutto il loro regno e quell'unione aveva rafforzati ancora di più il potere.  
Già il padre aveva rischiato di far decadere il casato, quando anni addietro venne alla luce la relazione avuto con la cantante di corte, ma dopo questo la donna si rifugiò in campagna lontano da tutti. Solo il duca ne conosceva la locazione.  
Kunimitsu ricordava ancora quando l'uomo andava a reclamare suo figlio, promettendo all'ex amante che si sarebbe preso cura di lui accogliendolo come erede del ducato aiutandolo a crescere in un ambiente agiato, ma la donna aveva sempre rifiutato ogni tipo di aiuto da parte del duca.  
La genitrice però si ammalò e solo il giorno della morte lo lascio alle cure dell’uomo che aveva amato.  
Però nulla andò secondo i piani del genitore, infatti fu costretto dalla moglie a nasconderlo e istruirlo per essere un comune maggiordomo perché era disonorevole che un figlio illegittimo facesse parte di un ducato così prestigioso.  
Cosa fosse diventato non gli era mai sul serio interessato, in fondo voleva solo poter ricambiare quello che il padre aveva fatto, perché ci era sempre stato per lui o almeno ci aveva provato.  
Era per questo che non poteva cedere, perché altrimenti il principe e Ayumi sarebbero stati nella stessa situazione dei suoi genitori biologici e avrebbe finito per umiliare entrambi i casati.  
«Non posso stare con voi principe, mi sembra di avervi già spiegato i miei motivi ben due anni fa»  
«Non m'interessa quali siano le tue ragioni, due anni mi sembrano anche troppi!» Il principe entrò nella stanza senza nemmeno ricevere il permesso, ma ormai si era abituato al suo modo di fare «Tu dovresti sapere quanto sia stato difficile starti lontano.»  
L'erede al trono avanzava sempre di più in quella stanza spoglia e in un baleno se lo trovò di fronte con il viso a pochi centimetri dal proprio.  
«So di star infrangendo la nostra promessa ma io non riesco a dimenticarti, Kunimitsu, e so che lo stesso vale per te!»  
Kunimitsu tentò di allontanarsi, ma a ogni passo indietro, Keigo ne faceva uno in avanti. Così cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, ma anche questo tentativo sembrò inutile visto che gli prese il volto fra le mani.  
«Vi prego principe, vi ho già detto che non ho intenzione di continuare questa storia»  
«Sai quanto me quanto sia forte questo dolore, vuoi continuare a sentire questo incessante tormento?»  
«Se è per salvaguardare la mia famiglia, allora sì, non posso portare disonore dopo quello che mio padre ha fatto per me»  
«Cosa ne può sapere di onore?»  
«Vero, non ho origini nobili ma ho imparato sulla pelle di mia madre cosa vuol dire il disonore, vi sarei grato che non mi rinfacciate più cosa sia l’onore»  
Le labbra del futuro re incominciarono ad avvicinarsi alle proprie, ma avesse giurato a sé stesso di non portare disonore alle due famiglie nobiliare, ma per quanto volesse rifiutare quel bacio in lui il desiderio di poter rivivere almeno per un istante la loro storia. Forse fu per questo motivo che finì per ricambiarlo consapevole di cosa avrebbe comportato.  
Alla fine, come sempre, quella bocca era capace di spezzare ogni sua difesa e sapeva che, se quel bacio si sarebbe protratto, non ci sarebbe stato più nulla da fare: sarebbe nuovamente caduto ammaliato dall’erede al trono.


End file.
